The Panda Of The Zodiac
by PandasAreMyPimps
Summary: Tohru never knew kyo had a little sister when she randomly comes threw the door will will sisterly love flutter between the two girls and what happens when she has a black side. also will love flutter between kyo and tohru when Karin is in danger?
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

THE PANDA OF THE ZODIAC

It was morning and tohru was preparing breakfast for the small family of four she finished just when shigure came out from his study, kyo came out from the backyard, and yuki came down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!" tohru said with glee. "My sweet little flower pack another plate someone is coming over" said shigure. "Who?!" kyo, tohru, and a now awake yuki said together. "Kyo, yuki you do remember our little panda right??" kyo and yuki nodded in responses "well she's coming to live with us again".

Kyo got red in the face remembering what happened when they were little and yuki just looked like he was going to cry "what's her name?" tohru asked.

The door burst open and out came an 17 year old girl with black and white hair pulled up in to two tight buns, green eyes and black jeans with paint splattered on them and a colorful t-shirt that looked way to big for her that had a chubby panda on it and bright neon sneakers.

"The names Karin don't wear it out" said Karin. She looked around at everyone she spotted yuki trying to hide she faked tears as she walked to yuki "yuki!! Don't tell me you're trying to hide from your favorite cousin!!" She grabbed yuki's chin and kissed him. Tohru looked at her with open mouth "don't tell little Karin you want a kiss too!!" before she could move kyo tackled her. "God I hate it when your black your worse than haru!" kyo said "but nee-san I want to kiss people. Oh _**shigure!!**_" before shigure could respond kyo send him a glare worse if he found out shigure raped tohru "_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!!"**_ kyo said through clenched teeth as he attacked shigure with more hatred that everything combined.

"So you DO love me nee-san" said Karin as she poked kyo's stomach. She saw tohru she moved from under kyo and went to tohru "do you like pandas??" tohru nodded "their second favorite animal "tohru said "watch this "Karin said as she said that black and white smoke surrounded Karin. Tohru looked down and saw a panda cub sitting on the floor with a bored poker face. " am the panda of the zodiac" Karin said with a smirk.

If it's to short then read the other chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

How Is She the Panda??

"Cute!!" tohru said as she hugged Karin with all her strength. "Put me down before I bite you" Karin growled at her. Tohru dropped Karin immediately Karin then got a blank look in her eye and all of the men in the room (kyo forced shigure) looked away and a familiar poof came after. Karin went to the bathroom with her clothes and changed. "How did you know she was going to transform?" tohru asked. "She gets a blank look and then in 5 seconds she transforms. I learned the hard way" a blushing yuki replied.

A gasp was heard "yun-yun was talking about me!" Karin said as she walked up to yuki. She grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately yuki put his arms around her and kissed back. Karin pulled back and slapped him with tears coming down "why did you do that yuki-san?" Karin asked sobbing. "Wow … she's white again" kyo said while comforting his little sister and glaring at yuki. Karin stood up from kyo's comforting arms and walked up to yuki she slapped and punched him and kicked him where no boy wants to get kicked. "I trusted you when I was black and you took advantage of that again" a crying Karin said. "Nee-san where is the telephone?" Karin said looking down at the floor "on the kitchen counter" came kyo's reply

Karin grabbed the phone from the counter and headed to the living room. She dialed haru's phone number she smiled through tears haru always made her feel better. "Hello" said a white haru "hi haru it's me Karin" said Karin she wondered why only hearing haru's voice made her feel better maybe it was the relation they both had because they both were bi-polar. "Karin!?, I thought you left after what happened" came a startled haru's voice. "Yeah well I wanted to see nee-san and the family again" Karin started sniffling "are you sick?" haru asked "no I was crying. Yuki took advantage of me being black again" came Karin's soft reply. Black haru completely took over "am coming over" haru said and hung up. Karin put the phone down softly and went to the kitchen.

"Nee-san haru-san is coming over please don't fight "Karin softly said as she sat down besides kyo and shigure. Karin softly and quietly at her breakfast "how did Karin-Chan become the panda of the zodiac?" tohru asked. Karin softly nodded toward shigure, and he began telling the story "well my little flower Karin was supposed to be the cow of the zodiac but haru was already born akito laughed because she looked like a little panda but he was mad that she had no curse so he made her the curse of the panda. Like kyo she has a true form but her's is actually cute because she's akito's favorite." Shigure said.

"Karin-Chan can I see your true form?" asked tohru "but if you don't want to I understand I'm so selfish to ask" tohru babbled "sure" Karin said. She took off he charm bracelet with every member of the zodiac including her, kyo, and, akito. She transformed in to a chubby chibi panda with blush marks all over her cheeks. Before tohru could attack her with hugs "don't make me bite you "Karin said. The door bell rang and Karin crawled to the door, everyone sweat dropped. She opened it with her teeth and paws. Her eyes lighted up as she saw haru was there. She pounced on him and licked his face "haru!!" Karin said as she snuggled into him. Haru came into the kitchen carrying a very snuggly Karin. Haru glared at yuki with flames in his eyes he set Karin in kyo's arms.

" yuki we have to talk " haru said.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning

GOOD OLD SCHOOL DAYS

Haru charged at yuki. Yuki stepped out of the way. And took haru by the collar and threw him all the way to tohru, tohru ran for the first aid kit and bandaged him up. "Don't you guys have school in 10 minutes?" shigure asked. "Here Karin you can borrow one of my uniforms" tohru said, Karin said a quick thanks and went to the bathroom to change. She stepped out and poked haru in the abs she did the same to kyo and said "one of the carry me to school" she said with a poker face on. "She is your sister kyo" haru inquired to beat up to carry Karin.

"Sure sis "kyo said (kyo has a very soft fluffy side for her) Karin got picked up by kyo bridle style. Karin fell asleep on the way to school and got woken up by the gate courtesy of kyo. She hopped off kyo and said a quick thankies. She held kyo's hand and dragged him inside the school. "Hey kyo is that your new girl friend" some random guy called out he looked down at Karin and she shaked her head no. (She want to surprise everyone with the surprise of her being kyo's sister) it turned out she'd be going to the same class as kyo tohru and yuki. She went to tohru's side instantly and started talking to her and asking questions about the class and school.

When they got to the class room every boy started checking her out and all the girls glared at her. Kyo kissed her fore head and whispered a good luck (its brotherly love!! Moe! – Flames of Moe –) earning gasp from the girls and groans from the boys. "Hey carrot top who's the new girl friend "uo asked, earning a giggle from Karin "were not going out silly! Were brother and sister!" Karin said gasps were heard from the whole school. "Interesting "a mono tone hana said. "Hi I'm Karin, Sohma" she said hugging uo and hana " whoa there kiddo" uo said laughing from the energy Karin emitted hana even chuckled " your waves are pleasant to read Karin " hana said " thanks " Karin said.

She drifted to the bulletin board she saw a talent show was coming in a month she smiled she always liked singing she signed up. "Koyo-kun I signed up for a talent show "Karin happily said to kyo. Laughs roared through the class "koyo-kun? Hahaha I got you now carrot top or shall I say koyo-kun?" Uo said. Kyo blushed and stormed out Karin followed in worry when she got caught by angry fan girls. "What businesses do you have with kyo-sama? Hmmm?" on fan girl said "I'm his little sister "Karin cooly spat at her.

"How dare you talk to me that way "the fan girl said as she hit Karin with a book bag full of dictionaries Karin just smirked and sucked in her breath ready to scream "**KOYO-KUN, HELP!!**" Karin threw a look at the girls that said oh you go it now. Kyo ran as fast as he could, he stopped when he saw long black and white hair. He slowly analyzed the scene: fan girl looking mad, little sister on the floor with a lot of red marks, and the last one the fan girl was trying to look innocent. Slowly that pushed him _way_ beyond his boiling point he was so mad he looked down he started chuckling as he gently picked up his little sister checked she was ok and a her a small kiss on the forehead _slowly_ turned to the fan girls he looked up from the floor and shot them an electric glare he slowly walked over to the and in a whisper so only he, his sister, and the retched fan girls could hear " _what in the world gave you the authority to beat on my little sister you dick sucking sluts?_" he said he chuckled as he picked up his sister and walked away Karin smirked at the fan girls from her shoulder. Karin jumped of kyo when they reached class room.

"hey Oreo what are you going to do for the talent show" uo asked Karin "am going to sing konichiwa bitches and then listen to your heart" Karin replied "I need to practice though "she continued "how about you try right now there's only me, tohru, hana, yuki, and koyo-kun so no one will steel your idea" uo said "hmm good point ok! Am going to sing konichiwa bitches first" Karin said she put on the background music for the song first and began.

You wanna rumble in my jungle

I'll take you on

Stampede your rumpa

And send you home

You wanna rumble in space

I put my laser on stun

And on tha north pole I'll ice you son

You wanna thrilla in mah nilla

You'll be killer bee stung

Wanna taste of vanilla

Better watch your tongue

'Cause I'll hammer your toe

Like a pediatrician

Saw you in half

Like I'm a magician

Tear you down

Like I'm in demolition

Count you out

Like a mathematician

I'm so very hot that when I rob your mansion

You ain't call the cops, you call the firestation

'Cause my love is so sweet

You'll be zoom, zoom, zoom

Don't even get me started on my bada-boom-boom

One left, one right thats how I organize 'em

You know I fill my cups no need to supersize em'

Right now you probably thinking how she get in them jeans

Well I'm gifted all natural and burstin the seams

Konichiwa bitches

Konichiwa bitches

Don't I look tasty like a french bon-bon

Even more sweeter than a cherry bomb

Coming with the postman like I'm a mailbomb

Comin in your mouth

Makes you say yum-yum

"Hit the gong-gong

Bring the sumos on

I'm 'a kick ass all the way to hongkong

Make the balls bounce like a game of ping-pong

Konichiwa bitches from Beijing to Saigon

Got nothing on me

'Cause you know you're so bum

Dom-didi-dom-didididi-dom-dom

Check the scenario

I'm 'a bust your ear drum

And leave you heads ringing

With the Ring-a-ding-dong

Busy on the mic

Since the day I was what?

(Born)

Check out my style it's the rock of what?

(Mo')

Shine is on me like a dog on what?

(Bone)

Fight the power

Put myself on the throne

You know when shit is getting heavy

Like its weights a ton

I will run you down like a marathon

Tape you up good

Put you in the trunk

See you next Tuesday

You is a punk"

(I don't own this song if I did there would be a line or two about fruit baskets and pandas"

"That song suits you "everyone said. "Now for listen to your heart" Karin put on the background music

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Karin started crying she loved haru didn't she?

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
Karin cried while smiling

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Karin fell to the floor crying everyone rushed to her kyo knowing the feeling she was crying for

Do you like the cliffy!!


	4. chapter 4

The beginning

YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?

The creak in the door shut closed as the fan girl snickered. She would get pay back on Karin for getting a bad reputation with the love of her life kyo-sama. She would steal the tramp's idea for the talent show. She went along to tell the club president.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

WITH KARIN AND KYO.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Karin why were you crying?" kyo said "well when I sang the song it brought back feelings I thought I permanently locked away" Karin said looking down.

FLASH BACK

_A 15 year old Karin walked through the sohma estate as she looked for haru today was the day she would tell him how she truly felt about him. Karin spotted black and white hair "haru!" she called out she moved closer and saw him and rin kissing. Haru broke apart from rin and saw Karin trembling and tears coming down her face. "Riri what happened?" haru asked. Karin walked up to rin and slapped her. "You bitch you said you didn't feel the same way and I trusted you!" Karin spat at her "grow up" rin said Karin was about to attack her when she felt a slap she looked up and saw it was haru who slapped her. "What the fuck is your problem you __bitch!__?" haru spat at her. Karin looked at him wide eye "I love you that's what you bastard!" Karin replied as she ran off to her and kyo's house. She ran past kyo's room in to her own and packed everything that fit in her damn suit case. She left a note for kyo she went out the door and was hoping to never get found. _

_Dear, kyo I am leaving don't try to find me because you won't. If you want answers of why I left ask that son of a bitch rin and that bastard haru. I just want to clear things up in my mind don't try to find me or I'll just resent the family more._

_Love- Karin sohma _

_END OF FLASH BACK._

"_You_ left because of haru didn't you?" kyo asked Karin just nodded "you love tohru don't you?" Karin asked kyo nodded "good because I read her diary and-"Karin started "KARIN YOU READ HER DAIRY!?" kyo said "as I was saying I read her and she lovers you too" Karin said. "Koyo-kun?" Karin whispered "yea riri-Chan?" kyo said "I missed you" Karin said crying into kyo's chest "me to little sis me to..." kyo said softly back. "You know am not telling her "Karin said and with that she left kyo thinking why the drama loving, gossip listener, rumor spreader Karin didn't tell tohru. He decided not to question his luck.

KARINS POV

Karin went into the cafeteria ignoring everyone's calls excluding evil fan girls to sit with them she fixed salmon rice balls and tuna for her slowly making 12 rice balls and slowly grilling the tuna for her and kyo. When she was done she sat down next to tohru and started eating her rice balls slowly she thought about all she did while she was gone.

NORMAL POV

"What do you think Karin-Chan? "An excited tohru said "huh?" Karin said as she was brought back form lala land "what do you think the theme should be for the prom?" tohru said. "Well while I was gone I went to the United States for 2 years and lived in Manhattan so how about a down town night club?" Karin responded "you lived in the U.S" asked a kyo who just walked in on the conversation "what if someone kidnapped you!" a fuming kyo asked. He was about to rant some more when Karin stuck a piece of tuna in kyo's mouth to shut him up "I can easily defend myself!" Karin said her once black as midnight and white as snow hair turning an alarming red." Karin-Chan your hairs on fire" tohru screeched at her "no it's not my hair and eyes change color when I change emotions "Karin explained with that her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned blue "but I can also change it when I want to" Karin said "It turns black and white by itself on my birthday "Karin finished. "When is your birthday Karin-Chan?" tohru asked.

"Today "said a poker face Karin. Without warning kyo lifted Karin onto his shoulders "happy birthday Karin "kyo said. He let go of Karin with one arm and with it he dug around his pocket and pulled out a necklace that has a silver chain and a 4 carot gold orange kitty that had ruby eyes hugging a diamond panda that has emerald eyes and a ruby smile. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday when you left" kyo said. "Koyo-kun..." Karin said as her eyes sparkled that soon ended as her eyes turned a clear red and her hair turned a devil red. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST!!" Karin fumed at him. Kyo just chuckled and put the necklace around her neck. Karin shot a warm smile at everyone as she fell asleep on kyo's chest. Karin's hair turned back to black and white and her eyes back to emerald green. "How cute orange top has a heart" Uo said. . Kyo shot a glare at her but went back to looking peacefully at Karin and hugging her "Karin-san!!" a hyper bunny was heard. Karin woke up and grinned she ran to momiji and gave him a (panda) bear hug. "Momiji-kun "Karin said. "Ha-kun said you were here but I didn't believe him. So I came to find you!" momiji hyperly explained. Karin hugged him once more.

"How is kisa-chan? " Karin asked. "She's been better..."momiji carefully explained Karin saw the sadness and pity in his eyes she let go of momiji and set on finding drowning out everyone else and only setting on her goal kisa's house and kisa's school.

CLIFFY!! OK FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AM GOING TO MAKE HOW EVERYONE FEELS AROUND KARIN AND WHEN SHE LEFT.


	5. Chapter 5

The beginning

PANDA+TIGERSAVOR

Karin ran through the halls being careful not to bump into any boys. When she saw haru by the gates that only added to her anger. She grabbed him by the collar and with one glance of Karin's eyes haru saw pure white anger in them. She shot him a look that said come-with-me-if-you-don't-want-trouble kind of look. Haru just nodded and began following her. She ran faster than a cheetah on steroids (LOL couldn't resist ) haru ran behind her as fast as he could. When she saw the gates of kisa's and hiro's school she saw a mob of orange/blonde hair being surrounded by a group of kids picking on her.

"Oi what's happening here?" Karin asked. "Were making fun of the freak" some random boy said. .

"Since when did my little cousin become a freak eh?" Karin asked. Kisa looked up and her eyes shined brightly "KARIN!" Kisa excitedly said. Karin pushed threw the mob of kids and picked Kisa up and put her on her shoulders. "Oi if I ever find out your picking on kisa-chan here I will make sure your parents with they never gave birth to you" Karin threatened the kids "why should we listen to you! You're a _girl_" a random boy said it was soon followed by 'yeahs' .haru finally catched up to her and Karin just pointed to him. The kid's scrambled away obviously scared by haru.

"Oi what happened here?" hiro asked just walking in on them. When hiro looked up he had a shocked and happy face on. "KARIN!"Hiro said obviously shocked as he hugged Karin. Karin just patted him on the head because she was still had Kisa on her shoulders. "I guess you guys missed me huh" Karin said as she smiled she carefully got Kisa of her shoulder and replaced her with hiro and she put Kisa on haru's shoulders. Before she put Kisa on haru's shoulders she kissed her check she did the same with hiro. Kisa smiled warmly while hiro lightly blushed. As and after thought she kissed haru on the check he Karin started walking away with hiro while haru just stood there shocked. "Aren't you coming cowboy?" Karin said as she ran away smirking. Haru came back from lala land and grinned "hold on tight Kisa" and with that he went after Karin. With the help of Kisa of course haru finally found them at the park. Karin and hiro were buying ice cream hiro holding strawberry and chocolate for Kisa and himself and Karin buying cookies and cream and cookie dough for haru and herself.

Karin handed haru's ice cream to him with a smile and a blush of course. "I thought we would want a snack before we go back to school" Karin explained hiro gave Kisa her ice cream and helped her of haru's shoulders. Karin and haru sat down on a bench while Kisa a hiro ate their ice cream on the swings. "How life's been after I left?" Karin asked. "Alright" haru said "everyone missed you. Kyo and kagura got more violent and Kisa, yuki, kureno, and hatori got quieter. Momiji got lonelier. Ayame and shigure needed more attention and akito… got depressed." haru explained Karin looked at him wide eyed did _she_ cause that? "How about you" Karin asked not looking at him. "My heart got torn" and with that he went to get Kisa and hiro. Karin looked at the floor trying to look for an answer in why haru scratch that _everyone_ got affected with her leaving. She pulled herself together as she headed for the swings. (I AM BORED     ) she picked up Kisa bridle style and put hiro on her shoulders and started heading for her new school. (After she got hiro, Kisa and haru home (he wanted to go home (by he I meant haru))

When she got there it was deserted. She saw yuki heading towards the school so she turned in to a bird and followed him she landed on his shoulder "hey yuki" Karin said "Karin turn back before some hears you talking" yuki scolded her. Karin flew off yuki's shoulder looked around to check no one was there and changed back into her human form "hey yuki shouldn't we be heading home? Schools closed already "Karin asked him. " I have a student council meeting" yuki replied "can I come??" Karin asked excitedly "no" yuki flatly answered "aww please!" Karin begged as she gave him the trembling lip, the fake tears, and no... Not the _puppy eyes_ "ok just don't look at me with those puppy eyes again" yuki said. "You mean _panda _eyes" Karin corrected yuki just nodded and started to lead her. When they got their yuki was assaulted by the two most annoying people in the student council kimi and kakeru. "Hey yun-yun!" kimi greeted him "who's that behind you?" kakeru asked "this is my cousin Karin. She is also kyo's sister" yuki answered

And with that Karin stepped out from behind yuki "hi" Karin shyly greeted she looked around the room and spotted Machi "Machi!!" Karin excitedly said she ran towards Machi and gave her a hug. Machi looked up bewildered but smiled warmly when she saw who it was "hi Karin!" Machi greeted (am sorry if Machi is a little ooc but am making her Karin's long time friend) "How Do You Know Each Other?"

CLIFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SORRY BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I'M TRYING TO AS SOON AS A CHAPTER GOES UP I WORK ON AN OTHER ONE AM SORRY THAT I DID'NT UPDATE THESE'S DAYS BUT CHAPTER FOUR TOOK A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE  ** JA NEE!!**

**SEE YAA**

**ADIOS**

**BYE? **

**TTFN **

**SY**

**BY**




	6. Chapter 6

The beginning

Kyoru chapter!

Mean while with tohru and kyo

Tohru walked through the door and put her bag down "I'm home!" tohru shouted to anyone who was listening. Tohru sighed as she saw no one was there she picked up her bag once more deciding on doing the homework early so she could leave early to her part job. When tohru sat down on the couch she felt something lumpy she left it alone thinking that the couch was old so of course it would have lumps here and there. Tohru started her homework and 60 minutes later she was done (I don't know how much she takes to do home work). Tohru ditzy and determined never heard the poof's every five minutes. When tohru finally stood up she didn't except a very angry cat screaming at her. "You idiot you fricking sat on me for an hour!!" kyo screamed at her. Tohru didn't except any of this so this sudden outburst from cat kyo brought tears to her eyes. Kyo's eyes widen "tohru- no don't cry I didn't mean to scream at you – I am just mad because I heard a storm was coming soon " kyo explained as he sighed from relief she stopped crying " kyo-kun? " tohru shyly said " what ?" kyo said fully putting his attention on her " will you- I mean can- y-ou .. Um – walk me to-.. Work?" she shyly (and slowly) asked him. "Sure "he accepted smiling slightly that she asked him and not the damn rat. (He totally forgot that yuki is in student council with Karin back to the story)

Mean while with yuki and Karin

Machi and Karin looked at each other and Karin and Machi broke out in a round of loud laughing and quiet giggles. "Uki-kun... I thought you knew Machi from a long time ago... remember? Machi and I (I finally used proper grammar!!) used to play with each other since we were in pre-school." Karin explained. She suddenly turned around "or maybe he doesn't remember because this fan fiction never had flash backs other than the one when haru broke my heart hmm??" Karin inquired. Everyone stared at her like she was physo except kakeru he was to busy staring at her chest (perverrrrrtttttt) "ah...So Machi was the girl you always used to make cookies for and slapped us when anyone would dare touch one."Yuki finally remember

Flash back time!! (Karin: finally)

_Karin finally finished making white and milk chocolate chip cookies for her and machi's tea party she set it out on the counter to cool down while she changed in to her tea party dress. Yuki, haru, and kyo slowly made their way the kitchen knowing Karin made cookies, and knowing the punishment of being caught.kyo checked around the kitchen checking if the coast was clear he nodded to yuki and haru signaling that it was safe to cross. The trio grinned widely as they saw the goal in their mission. One bye one they slowly reached to take a cookie. When they thought the were home free they laughed at their victory " hell yea we got Karin's cookies and she never will find out" kyo celebrated grinning widely " for once In my life I agree with you stupid cat" yuki calmly stated although he had a smile on his face " uh guys " haru awkwardly said " what is it stupid cow? " kyo said angrily " yes haru?" yuki stated " look up.." haru said feeling very scared. "Hmm?" both kyo and yuki said with confused expressions. They looked up and those confused expressions soon turned into pure horror. Karin looked down on them she quickly snatched the cookies from all three boys and put them back down at the plate. "Hmm so you dare take my cookies with out asking? There are consequences you know... I'll let one of you off this time and the other two..." she said a black aura replacing her usual colorful one. She took a cookie from the plate and with a smile gave one to haru " don't try it again, it hurts my feelings " she said with mock anger and a cute little pout .she turned to kyo and yuki and her cute little out and mock anger turned into a mafia leader looking smug smile and pure anger " so you think you can take my cookies and leave free?" she said passing around them. She took a wooden spoon she used to mix the cookie batter and hit kyo around she hit everything visible to her. lucky him she couldn't see his prize and jewels. She gave him a mean look and sent him on his way. She turned to yuki and put her spoon down and gave him a sad smile "you've been punished enough in your life" she said as yuki looked at her wide eyed "I only have three exceptions Kisa, haru, and you" she said warmly she gave him a warm hug. Tears came out both of their eyes "I don't want you to feel pain anymore yuki-kun" Karin screamed at him .they pulled apart and Karin pulled herself together "Want to join my tea party? I made cake too!" Karin said with a wide grin._

End of flash back time!!1! (Karin: fuck you. Me: are you black Karin?)

"Now you remember!" Karin happily stated. "Kawaii..." (Kawaii means cute) Karin said as she looked at Nao. Nao glared at her "what's so cute about me!?" Nao screamed at her. She ignored him as she poked him "chibi-suke. I will make you my assistant! "Karin happily said. "And I shall be your manager!" Kakeru happily said. Karin and Kakeru faced each other and gave thumbs up "alright "they both said. Kakeru grabbed Karin by the waist and lifted her up. Yuki looked pale as she shut his eyes excepting a poof and screams. When he opened them he saw Karin and Kakeru laughing, he sighed and wondered if the curse was broken he was caught thinking to test out on Machi or not. Kimi couldn't take it anymore she pulled Karin and Kakeru apart and turned to Karin "stop flirting with kimi's boyfriend!" kimi snapped at her excepting tears kimi smiled with great triumph. Instead she heard laughing Kimi looked at Karin outraged. "But me and Kakeru are married!" Karin laughed as she said this "oh yea..." Kakeru said as he tapped his chin

Flash back time!! (Karin: yay)

_Kakeru and Karin were blushing as much as nine year olds could handle. Today was the day of their pretend wedding. Karin was choosing out her best dress with Machi, Kagura, and a four year old Kisa. "How about this one onee-chan?" asked Kisa holding up a white and lime green dress that was white and had lime green edges and a lime green belt like sash. Karin nodded and quickly changed into the dress she then turned to Kisa "hey Kisa can you get hiro in here? I need to ask him something" Kisa nodded and went to look for hiro. Machi and kagura then went to do Karin make up. Mean while with Kakeru, Kyo, Yuki and Haru. Kakeru was receiving glares from haru while kyo and yuki were fighting on who was to take Karin down the aisle. They were all wearing tux the only difference was the tie color Kakeru's was blue, Yuki's purple, Kyo's orange, and Haru's black and white. Kisa came back hiro Karin smiled widely "hiro can you be the ring keeper? And Kisa can you be the flower girl" Karin said handing hiro a pillow with rings and Kisa a basket with flowers. Kisa nodded and grinned while hiro glared but accepted. There was a knock on the door when Machi opened it and in came kyo and yuki. "Who do you want to walk you down the aisle!?" kyo and yuki both said excitedly hoping It was him and not the other. "Both" said Karin monotonously as she fixed her hair. She latched on to both kyo and yuki's elbows and started walking to the garden. Ayame was playing the electric keyboard and Hatori was the minister at the altar Kakeru was standing in front of him and besides him was Haru as his best man. The back door opened and Ayame started playing dramatically. In came Kyo and Yuki with Karin in the middle Karin smiled brightly at kakeru with a smile and a red blush yuki and kyo dropped Karin off at the altar ( which was actually two boxes and a table sheet with a copy of Moby dick ) and stood by haru's and kakeru's side. "People we are gathered here to pretend marry a Sohma and a Manabe in true love. Now if any has and complaints?" hatori boredly said no one complained "now... Kakeru do you take Karin Sohma to be your wife?" hatori asked " I do" kakeru said as he slipped a ring on Karin's finger " Karin do you take Kakeru Manabe as you husband" hatori asked Karin " I do " she said and she slipped a ring on kakeru's finger " you may now kiss the bride" hatori announced. Kakeru and Karin grinned and kissed haru glared at Kakeru's back. Karin and Kakeru pulled a part and gave thumbs up "all right" and they burst out laughing _

End of flash back time!!

With kyo and tohru

They finally reached the building where tohru worked "well here we are..." tohru said awkwardly "yea" kyo replied "bye kyo-kun "tohru said and kissed on the check she ran off after that. Kyo smirked at himself and began walking home.

End of a cute flash back chapter!!


	7. IMPORTANT CONTEST READ!

The beginning

HEY GUYYS IT'S ME!! I AM MAKING A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN DRAW A PICTURE OF KARIN!! YOU CAN DRAW HER AT ANY AGE BUT SHE HAS TO HAVE HER BLACK AND WHITE HAIR AND GREEN EYES!!

THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST WILL DECIDE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE ABOUT SEND THE PICTURES AT

I NEED SOME INSPERATION TO CREATE NEW CHAPTERS SO HOW ABOUT A CONTEST PLZ PARTICIPATE. ALSO SINCE I AM GOING TO ENTER THE 6TH GRADE IN SEPTEMBER SECOND I WONT BE UPDATING A LOT BUT I'LL TRY EVERY FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!!

LOVE-PANDAAREMYPIMPS


End file.
